valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 12: Unpredictable Defection (Pt.3)
Story ユエル市にて In Yuell city Alfons: We've shook off our attackers but if we don't fool them and lead them straight to Yuell, everything would have been for naught. Carisa: We don't have enough fuel for a drive about. Valerie: Even then it would be wise for us to make a detour and enter the city through the eastern forests of the city. 56: So much effort for nothing. Annika: There is no such thing as wasted effort! Effort translates to muscle! Giulio: It's great everything's fun for you Annika. Riela: Better than sulking all day. Leila: Like Riela says, best start moving if you have time to complain! Valerie: The citizens seem to have all have returned. The buildings are wrecked but at least there's some semblance of normal life. Cozette: Ah, it's you people..! Riela: Cozette! Are you well? Cozette: Yes, I'm working as a medic for the town watch, it's busy everyday! Kurt: I have a favor to ask of you Cozette. Will you listen? Cozette: What is it? If I can be of any help at all. Cozette: Wha-?! You're pursued by the Gallian army..?! Kurt: The army used to provide supplies but now we're cut off, I know as fugitives we don't have the right to ask the citizens for any help at all, but if there's anything at all that you can spare.. Cozette: Oh! Right! Wait here a moment! Kurt: ? Cozette: I forgot something important! I'll be back in a bit! Cozette: It's here! Come and bring it over here! Man: The army left all these here so take all that you need. Citizen: What about the fuel, do I just bring the entire drum over? Lady: The food isn't all that good really.. Child: My mama cooks the best! Have some! 21: How did this happen? 56: Seems like they're giving all these up before someone decides to loot them. Old lady: That's not it. We remember you people. 56: ..you remember us? Cozette: You're the first ones to come to our camp. Man: Aren't you the ones that snuck into the city and took down the gates? Lady: Cozette told us everything. Child: Big sis Cozette always talks about you people in the medical tents! All her patients know about you! Riela: Cozette, you told them about us? Cozette: Ahem, I wanted everyone to know who were the ones who helped us. Kurt: It's not just us, the reason why Yuell was successfully liberated was.. Cozette: You people are just so, special.. Cozette: Every day since escaping from the city and living in a tent.. until you people, no one ever came for us. Cozette: So many people died from their wounds because we didn't have enough medicine or beds. Every day was spent worrying about our dwindling food and general supplies. Riela: Cozette.. Lady: We were afraid that the Empire would take over the city and we would be reduced to refugees. Darcsen man: We Darcsen never know when we would be killed just for being one. Man: We thought Gallia was done for. Cozette: And it was then that you people arrived. How could we ever forget. Darcsen man: Allow us to show our gratitude in whatever way we can. Man: The citizens of Yuell are not an ungrateful lot, take everything and spare no courtesy. Kurt: Everyone.. thank you. Riela: We've gone through so much sadness but it's great something finally paid off. Cozette: It's not much but we have food and drink, you're welcome to join us! 21: Alright, let's have a blast! There probably isn't going to be another chance again so let's have some fun! Raven: Scout report! The Nameless seem to have entered Yuell city! Gusurg: Of course they'd be here. Without supplies they'd have had to rely on the citizens to provide for them. Gusurg: Far from the frontlines, you can expect supplies in the south.. I'd choose Yuell myself. Gusurg: Tell all men to prepare for a raid on the city! Imca: Guard reporting in! The Calamity Ravens are approaching, I cannot stop their advance. Kurt: The Ravens are here? 21: Not the Gallian army?! Kurt: All hands, prepare to receive their attack! All civilians prepare to to evacuate! Cozette: Understood! Mission Briefing We are under attack by the Calamity Ravens while in Yuell city. The enemy is few in number but they have come from several directions at once. In order to protect the city center from the attackers you must hold the bases in Area 3 and 4 for 5 turns. Strategy Get your humidifier out for this mission to counter the heat. Maximise interception on your tank for this mission (足止め), there's a flamethrower with an MG that deals 53 damage per shot. Give the ZM-MPX and armor vest to Kurt and set him as an assault in area 3. Deploy only him and your tank. Fill area 4 slots with assaults and/or gunners for now. Set Riela as a scout. The enemy goes first. Mission Banter Kurt: Calamity Raven.. How did you know we were here? Phase 1 #Move your tank back into the base. Take out any remaining enemies that are not heavy troopers. #Deploy Riela into area 3 with Valkyria. Use your invulnerability to trigger the interception from the heavy troopers killing the other enemies in the area. Use your ragnite lance attack to knock the base defender of the southeast base to a standing position. #Defeat the other heavy trooper with a sniper. #Deploy a scout into northeast area 3 and take the southeast base. Use a grenade to avoid triggering retaliation if you fail. #Deploy a scout into area 2 and take both the north and northeast bases. #Deploy a sniper into area 4 and move close enough to get a good shot at the north defender, withdraw your sniper. #Redeploy Riela in with Valkyria, damage the tank with it, take the north base. #Withdraw and redeploy your tank into area 5 and take out the scout. Keep it in the base and point your gun towards the west trench. #Deploy and move Kurt east from your north base in area 2. #Free action. Mission Banter Kurt: It's strange. The tactics employed are unlike before. Kurt: He's not relying on the momentum of surprise and he's not trying to trade losses with me.. Kurt: It's a textbook and more restrained method. Kurt: I believe that's the commander in that tank. Gusurg: I expected this much but you're a tough one to crack Kurt.. Gusurg: Even still, this is the path I've chosen! Phase 2 #Remove obstacles to the middle base in area 5. #Same action. #Take the middle base using a scout master. #Take the southwest base using a scout master. #Free action. #Kill any remaining infantry in area 5. #Redeploy your tank into area 2. Move to the mid point and kill as many infantry as possible. #Move Kurt towards the base. #Destroy the tank in area 4. #Free action. #Free action. Phase 3 #Use Kurt to take the base behind Gusurg. #Same action. #Take the rest of the CPs to kill as many infantry as possible. There is a heavy trooper in area 4 on the path from your west to northeast base. #Avoid attacking tank targets this phase to avoid the All Defend order. #Leave CPs for the next phase if you run out of targets. Phase 4 #Destroy Gusurg and all remaining targets. Mission Complete Kurt: The element of surprise was well executed, we would have been in trouble if there were more of them.. Rewards *EXP 8600 *DCT 20000 *砲塔開発計画104 (Turret Research Schematics 104) Aftermath Carisa: Oh my, it's fortunate there were so few of them. 3: We'd probably have discovered them much earlier if there were like a company of them. Man's voice: The attack failed, but well, I'm just popping by to say hello. Riela: That voice..?! Gusurg: It's been some time. Kurt: Gusurg..!! Riela: That uniform.. You joined the Calamity Raven..? Gusurg: Yes, I'm working under Dahau now.. It wasn't unexpected though? Kurt: ...Yes. Gusurg: Seems like you guys are branded traitors now. Kurt: How did you find that out? Gusurg: Such information is not unattainable you know? Kurt: A leak in the army is it... Gusurg: Kurt, a question for you. You're thrown away like pawns now and being hunted down by your old masters, and you still fight? What do you fight for? Kurt: ..What we do is not useless. Kurt: I will fight for Gallia. It hasn't changed, and it will not change. Kurt: I don't fight for the army and I don't fight to win. Kurt: The enemies that threaten the safety of our citizens.. I fight to defeat those enemies. That is why I fight. Gusurg: Enemies of Gallia, I see. Kurt: It's not restricted to the Empire as well, enemies are amongst us in the inside of our military. Kurt: If we don't find a way to root them out, Gallia will have no future. Kurt: The only people capable of defeating enemies from the inside are the people who know about them, us. Gusurg: As usual you give a brilliant idealistic answer.. You haven't changed, one bit. Gusurg: I will head towards my own ideals as well, the self-governance of the Darcsen people. And towards that goal, Riela, the next time we meet again, I will make very sure to kill you. Riela: Kill me..? Gusurg: We will meet again. Kurt: Gusurg..! Kurt: My direction is as I've said earlier, I will continue fighting. It will be a difficult path, but I don't believe any other path exists for me. Kurt: Anybody who disagrees with me should feel free to leave now, we will say our goodbyes here. Riela: I'm coming with you Kurt, I don't know any other way to live either. Imca: I will not allow you to break your promise to me. Leila: The only person I allow to command me around will be Kurt. Alfons: No kind of turbulence will stop this Falcon from flying in! 45: I will follow you, Kurt. Annika: I am! ..Well you know what I will do even without me saying it? Carisa: I'm not allowing you to go away without paying me after I've worked so hard for so long. I'm getting you to give me a pay rise. 21: I'm going to protect my friends! That is all. Giulio: I'm going to make great food! That is all.. well that won't do will it. Hahaha. 3: I'm only leaving when I have to retire. Valerie: Even if I left now there wouldn't be a place for me in any university. I'm out of choices really. 56: I will.. Amy: Sir, you won't mind if the two of us stay too do you? 56: Two, did you just count me in? Amy: Is that so bad? 56: ..whatever. Leila: So in the end, nothing's changed at all. Giulio: Maybe we're just so used to being threatened with execution and not being able to leave this place. Carisa: That's not a nice thing to be used to. 3: You will soon. Carisa: ..maybe. Kurt: Thank you, everyone. As long as we travel together, I will take all responsibility for anything that happens to any of you. Riela: Let's continue to do our best, everyone! Kurt: I am in your care. Kurt: (Then again, we'll need a reliable way to deal with the problem of our supplies sooner or later..) Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions